PANICS People acting normal in crazy situations
by Ph33rbenkthankslol
Summary: based on a F.E.A.R. Machinima, Harry is sent on an away mission with the order of the pheonix, butthe team gets wiped out.
1. The Death of Many

**Disclaimer: **Duh, what do you think?

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter I:__The Death of Many

"It was dark…….I mean really, really dark," said Harry, "me and some other members of the Order of the Phoenix had been sent by Dumbledore to investigate an old mansion because there was suppose to be this super black magic stuff that killed people…it also may have had to deal with Vol-you-better-know-who guy. This was my first mission out and I'm feeling really important-,"

"Hey man, will you just shut up for a bit," Mad eye Moody growled.

"Hey! Moody," shouted Lupin, "I'm talking at you, do you hear me? this is serious."

"Sorry," apologized Moody, "but Harry here is doing that wild narrating thing again, it's funking annoying."

"Potter!" said irate Lupin turning on Harry, "I thought we told you to cut that out,"

"Sorry everyone, sorry," replied Harry, not sounding particularly sorry, "but you see it's my first time out and, I know this may seem strange but…..I'm nervous and talking helps me calm down."

"We'll chew some gum or something," said Sirius Black standing a little ways off, "your freaking commentaries are freaking me out."

"He's right," said Lupin, who looked as if he was in charge of the whole mission, "But Potter's got a point, were all kind of shakin right now."

"Course we are," shrugged Cedric Diggory who was standing next to Sirius, "but you don't hear us talking hissing nonsense to the walls, or loudly observing how dark the hallways are, or how there always seems to be something watching us-,"

"Now you're freaking me out!" yelped Sirius, "stop I you little cuss," Cedric looked annoyed a being called a _little cuss_, but said nothing.

"Point being," said Lupin, we have to find out what the hell is going on,"

"The point being I don't even want to be here," said Fred Weasly on Moody's left. "I agree with Harry, let's leave."

"What!" said Harry incredulously, "What about Dumbledoor's mission?"

"Dumbledoor ain't here," said Sirius, everyone nodded, even Lupin,

"You're right," said Lupin, "this whole operation is just a mite dangerous, and I'm starting to get the jitters."

"I suppose that will work," nodded Moody, "We just say we looked around, and that we saw some weird stuff, and that we scared it away, case closed, miller time."

"I do still have to write reports," reminded Lupin.

"You guys are a bunch of phonies," yelled Harry losing his trust in this team more and more.

"Duh," shrugged Cedric, "why do you think you're in this Order of the Phoenix."

"Oh very funny Cedric," retorted Harry, "I don't suppose you know why you're here."

"I'm special," said Cedric.

"And I'm Harry Potter," shouted Harry, "that makes me twice as special,"

"you have an ego the size of a dragon egg," retorted Cedric.

"And you have a brain the size of a tea cup," replied Harry.

"On that we can agree," said a mysteries voice.

Suddenly Severas Snape appeared, then he exploded in a pool of blood.

"AHHHHHHHHH!,"

"Ah well, casualty of war I suppose," shrugged Sirius

"I'll not end up like him," declared Cedric, " in fact, I'm planning not to die,"

"and how do you plan to carry out this plan," asked Harry mockingly

"If something tries to kill me," answered Cedric, " I'm going to stab it with a dinner-funk!" Cedric was suddenly sucked out of the hall.

"What the hell is a dinner funk?" asked Sirius turning to where Cedric had once been standing.

"Hey, where's Diggory?" he asked.

"He was standing over there a second ago," said Harry pointing to the spot Cedric had been on.

"I didn't ask where he was a second ago, I was asking where he is now," shouted Sirius.

"Calm down everyone," ordered Lupin, "I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for all of this."

"Yeah," Harry piped up starting to feel nervous again, "what about when we came in, there was a piece of parchment, floating in midair."

"A window was open," responded Lupin evenly, "the wind could have blown it off the table." Harry persisted.

"What about that-,"

"Enough," said Moody loudly, "one of our squad mates is missing, we should find out what the hell is going on."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHA!!!!!!!" there was a big scream emanating from the room in front of them, it sounded like Cedric.

"Shut that up!" screamed Sirius, "Who the hell is screaming!"

"Help!" screamed Cedric, "Oh guys, guys you….you got to help out….it's killing me!"

Harry and Sirius looked at each other.

"AHHHH! You son of a –_gurgle_-,AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"shouldn't we try to help him?" asked Harry loud enough to be heard through Cedric's screaming.

"We uh…don't really think we should," said Sirius nervously playing with his wand, "see, it might just be those teenage hormones of his-," he started to laugh, "I remember James and I, we had really strong hormones didn't we?" he turned to Lupin and both started laughing through Cedric's cries of anguish.

Harry looked at his godfather and teacher in disgust, Fred looked bored, and Moody was taking the opportunity to clean up Snape's last big bloody mess.

"O MY FUNKING MERLIN'S BEARD! THAT WAS MY LEG!" screamed Cedric.

"His leg," shouted Harry, "He got to have his leg,"

"You're right," admitted Lupin wiping his eyes, "we should at least try to make sure he's okay, but how do we contact him?"

"IF NO ONE HELPS ME SOON, I'M NOT GOING TO BE ALIVE!" screamed Cedric.

"We could go into the room in front of us and find out," suggested Harry.

"Harry," said Lupin somewhat exasperatedly, "you think to much like a muggle, time is galleons young one, and one cannot afford to waste much of it…Aha, here we are, he pointed at an old muggle telephone in front of him, "We'll call him to see if he's all right," Lupin near shouted in order to be heard through Cedric's screaming.

"Cedric, Cedric come in, can you hear me? please respond," Lupin shouted into the telephone. They waited for a few seconds then….

"No response," said Lupin, "I suggest that means we should assume that he's okay."

"But he's screaming," said Harry, "what else do we need to hear,"

"Cedric Diggory's a cool customer," said Moody, "He probably just want….," Moody stopped talking, the screaming suddenly stopped.

"Is he…..dead?" asked Sirius tentatively. Everyone listened closely.

"Yeah," said Lupin, "He's dead,"

"Damn it," said Moody, " we couldn't get there in time-,"

"AHAHAHAHAH," said Cedric's voice again, "Hey guys, OH! I'm suppose to talk on the telephone…..we'll just come in here and kill it, I'm-_gurgle_- dying!"

Harry looked at everyone, everyone looked at Lupin.

"All right," said Lupin in his commanding voice, "It's time to take some action!"

"Oh so now were going to take some action," said Harry.

"Be quiet Potter," said Moody gruffly, "Lupin is right, we can't be too cautious."

"I'll go in first," said Lupin, "Harry, you're with me,"

"What-no," said Harry disappointed

"Shut up you little cuss," said Moody.

"All right Harry," said Lupin, "We'll go in side by side……….you first."

"Okay," said Harry raising his wand went into the room out of sight.

"Now you three stay here," said Lupin turning to the others, "If anything kills Harry, I'll scream the codeword…..Corduroy, then you rush in."

"Why a code word," said Moody, "even if there was a hypothetical danger lurking around that kills Harry, wouldn't it already know everything we say, besides, a codeword is a lot of ruckus to go through in a panic situation, what if you forget-?"

"Mad Eye," said Lupin, "You talk to much, you three just wait for my signal and stand guard here-,"

"AHH, Lupin get in here," shouted Harry's voice from the room in front of them.

"See," said Lupin exasperated, running off in Harry's direction.

"This is some freaky ass assignment from the Order," said Sirius.

"You said it dog," replied Moody.

"Harry, Harry what is it," panted Lupin entering the room.

"What do mean what is," said Harry incredulously, "look, there's blood everywhere."

"Whoa!" said Lupin. he saw exactly what Harry was referencing to, the whole place was covered in blood, not to mention words written in blood too, _Help me_, what the hell was that suppose to mean.

"Whose blood do you reckon it is…..is it your blood Harry," Lupin asked.

"Of course it's not my blood, if it were my blood I wouldn't be saying _look at the blood_, I would be like, OH MY FUNKING GOODNESS! I'M OUT OF BLOOD! SOMEONE GIVE ME MORE BLOOD!" Harry screamed.

"We'll maybe it was Cedric Diggory's blood," suggested Lupin.

"You think!" said Harry mockingly.

"Come now Harry, this is no time to be sarcastic….we have some unclaimed blood here."

"there's another room around the corner," said Harry, "Maybe we should check it out,"

"That's cool Harry, why don't you check it out and report back to me."

Harry left Lupin, and walked out of the room, He, Lupin was slightly relieved, the Harry kid was always a nuisance anyway, It would only be a matter of hours before he could be home and making out with Tonks-. There was a sharp noise very near him, he turned on the spot and gazed in horror at the abominable figure that was closing on him.

"AHH! Moody! Sirius! Um! Polyester!"

Harry peeked around a doorway…..there was nothing.

"There isn't anything here Lupin, just he same bad décor, and doorways with no doors, man, this looks like Sirius's place, Lupin….Lupin,"

Harry headed back to the room of blood as fast as he could. There in front of him lay a bloodied skeleton.

"Lupin!" gasped Harry, "Merlin's beard, where did all your meat go!"

Back in the first hallway, Sirius, Fred, and Moody were gathered together, guarding….themselves.

"Whoa! Did you hear that/" asked Sirius suddenly, "I thought I heard immune."

"No," said Moody quietly surveying the place, "I definitely heard denim, my guess is some crafty ghost is trying to crack the codeword.

"Okay," piped Fred, "I say we get out of here." He made to go away but Moody stopped him, "Wait a minute boy, Lupin ordered us to stay here-."

"I'm not sticking around to get killed," retorted Fred, "there's some freaky ghost lurking in here it's killed Diggory and it's probably killed Harry and Lupin by now, we've got to get away before it kills the rest of us."

"Hey Kid," said Sirius, "I thought you didn't believe in ghosts,"

"I'd believe in the Easter Bunny if it got me out of this hallway," snapped Fred. "Ow!" he gasped.

"What is it Mr. Wuss-ly?" cackled Sirius.

"Shut up," said Fred, "something hit me, something invisible!"

"O come on," said Sirius rolling his eyes, "I'm sure there's a perfectly logical reason for all of this-Ow!"

"What now," barked Moody.

"Something hit me," cried Sirius.

"You're right," said Moody shaking his head, "this place is playing tricks with your heads-Ow!…something hit me!"

"Duh," said Fred.

"Take that," said Moody firing a curse with his wand at the ceiling, blowing a huge hole into it.

"Stop it," yelled Sirius, "you're going to hurt somebody with that thing!"

"He's right," Fred enjoined.

"Yeah," agreed Moody nodding, "I say let's finish this….._Mano a Mano_," Moody raised his fist.

"Yeah!" said Sirius excitedly raising his fists and punching at the air.

"Take that!" said Fred kicking and punching all around him. Suddenly Harry appeared looking at the strange sight.

"What are you doing?" he asked, suddenly he felt a pang at the back of his head, "Ow! Something hit me!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **The above story is based on a F.E.A.R. Machinima titled P.A.N.I.C.s


	2. The Death of All

Chapter 2: **The Death of All**

"Oof," sighed Fred as he punched away, "this is challenging work."

Harry, Moody, and Sirius were boxing the air around him, trying desperately to get a shot at the ghost.

"Uhh," said Sirius sitting down, "that's enough, I think it's gone now."

"Yeah!" said Fred, "we sure scared it away for sure."

"that will teach it," joined Moody.

"But how do you know it's gone?" said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Moody, "we scared it away."

"But what if it's still here," Harry persisted, "it's invisible right, it could still be in this room! In fact," Harry continued wildly.

"It could be possessing on of the Order members." There was a stunned silence, in which Fred and Sirius gave Harry incredulous looks, but Moody looked thoughtful.

"You know Harry," he said, "you might have a point there." A second later, Moody whipped out his wand and pointed it at Sirius.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" he cursed. A jet of green light imitated from Moody's wand and plunged into Sirius's chest. He fell to the floor dead. But Moody wasn't finished, whipping his wand at Fred he fired another killing curse, dropping the Weasely in his tracks. It happened all in a few seconds, Sirius and Fred didn't even have time to draw their wands.

Harry pulled out his wand, but Moody was too fast he fired a disarming spell at Harry, whose wand went spinning out of sight.

"What the hell was that?" a shocked Harry asked turning to Moody slowly putting his wand in his pocket again.

"Well it was like you said Harry," Moody replied, "some freaky ghost's gone into someone's body, and I was sure the ghost wouldn't want to draw any attention to itself, so it couldn't have been you, and I was pretty sure there was no ghost in me, so I figured it was either Black or Weasly, and not wanting to take my chances-,"

"But it was just a guess!" shouted Harry, "I didn't actually know!" there was silence.

"Oh," said Moody, "well maybe next time you should be more specific."

"Look," said Harry exasperated, "Let's just get out of here."

"Sorry Harry," replied Moody withdrawing his wand again.

"I forgot, ever since you became a member of the Order, freaky things have been happening getting people killed, I just can't afford to take any chances."

"I didn't kill Cedric or Lupin, and you killed Fred and Sirius!" retorted Harry.

"Yeah well," replied Moody, "that still doesn't change a fact, better safe than sorry, looks like I'll have to be both…sorry Harry."

"you jerk!" shouted Harry as Moody raised his wand.

"Nooo!" screamed Harry turning around and putting his hands over his head.

SMASH!

Harry turned around, Moody was pinned to the wall with a ton of spikes, and he looked all bloody.

"Whoa!" said Harry surprised, "what happened to you?"

"Ahh, it got me Harry, the ghost got me," replied Moody

"You know, you should be more observant," lectured Harry.

"Shut up Potter, now run along and get me a healer….I think I can make it."

"I don't know," replied Harry skeptically, "your not a healer so I don't reckon you're qualified to determine whose going to make it and whose not."

"Hmm, you may have a point," admitted Moody sadly, "I should have stayed in Hogwarts," he continued regretfully, "I guess my mom was wrong."

"All right," said Harry exasperatedly, "I'll see if I can find a healer, you sit….I mean hang there tight while I go-,"

"It's to late," said Moody in his dying breath.

"why does everyone have to die?" said Harry shaking his head.

"We die for you Harry," replied Moody quietly, "we all die for you."

Suddenly Harry Potter woke up. It was dark in his room, it must have been another nightmare, and suddenly he realized he was covered in a thick layer of sweat.

"No," Harry swore,

"I won't let that happen."

The End


End file.
